User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archive 1 Archive 2 RE: Glad to hear it. I think I tried archiving on my tablet once, the entire thing crashed due to the amount of text in the clipboard. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:34, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, the random pasta button is quite a useful tool. Something else that can be useful is , which allows you to see the newest pages on the Wikia - it's something I use regularly if I'm looking for pages to clean up. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 22:37, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'm Confused There's really no point in using Visual Editor even on your talk page. USER~TALK~EDITS 22:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) You Did It! Qapla! Well that's some useful information. Also, I hope you're having fun with your editing. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) The More You Know "Qapla" is a Klingon word that means "success." The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon? Ok. Odd question: where did Pokemon come from in regards to this conversation? Did I miss something? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:57, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey There! Been a while, hasn't it? AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Inception Dream What-Have-You Ohhhhhhhh...ok. That makes some sense. Now, as for Pokepastas based on the show/anime, having more wouldn't be a bad idea. I'd say go for it. Also, I feel like dreams have some potential for Creepypasta. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:57, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: BWAAAAAAAAHM Oki dorky. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:00, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Kiddiepastas Kiddiepastas is probably the best word I can think of at the moment to describe those stories. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) dRE:am Journal Yes, I did read them, and found them both strange and interesting, and noticed something: Japan seems to be rather prevalent in quite a few of them. Weird. Some of them could kind of work as Creepypasta stories, or at least part of them. For example, something could be done with the dead lobotomized kid. Or Fairy Wolf. Just some thoughts. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:18, May 7, 2015 (UTC) dRe:am Journal That was entry #23. "As I was waiting for her, I discovered a large cell with posters and plaques in it. I soon discover that this cell once belonged to an 8 year old boy who tried to escape the island but failed miserably. As a result, he had to have a lobotomy to prevent him from escaping. However, he soon died from the operation and was buried somewhere on the island." Also, the post is still up. I just checked. And is it just me, or are these contests starting to become as prevalent as the Riffs used to be on here? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 21:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Riffs and Contests Yep, that one. Also, that new thing released for the Contests makes me laugh a bit. I'm just thinking, "Been there, done that." The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:31, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: I SEE ALL That's true, so if anyone complains, I can virtually smack them upside the head, and say, "Stop your whining, and be glad you can still do contests." Rude? Maybe. But it would be somewhat satisfying. As for Riffs, you can't really do them anymore. I think the closest thing to a Riff that's been done on here was the Rifftique crossover thing I did with AGrim a few days ago. Oh, and speaking of Riffs, there's been an idea concerning them that's been in my head for a bit. On January 31, 2016, I'll have been Riffing for one year. I figured that if I'm still Riffing by then, maybe there could be a huge anniversary crossover with all other Creepypasta Riffers. You know, like you, Mirai Ender, Poison, hell, maybe AGrim and MikeMacDee. Granted, January 31 is a long way away, but it's just a thought. What do you think? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:26, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Co-Op MMOG Oki dorky. Good luck on your story. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:26, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Spinpasta! Hey, can you check out the spinpasta I posted and fixed up, My Name is Jeff? Spinpasta's seem like your thing. Thanks! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 05:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Thanks Hailey! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 18:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Re: Cry Bond Lane No, that is him. After leaving the Bond franchise, he had to resort to working on crappy projects (i.e., the non-Marvel Avengers). Poor guy. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:25, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Clonerry Maybe the Jackal's up to his old tricks, and cloned Sean Connery! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Jackal Yes, the evils of ANCIENT EGYPT! -Imperial March plays- (Hooray for AT4W references!) However, I was talking about the Spider-Man villain called the Jackal, who cloned Spider-Man. A lot. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:52, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Spidey Villain Well, I do since I'm a giant nerd. If you'd like to know anything about Spider-Man, I'm your guy. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 15:55, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Contest Originally, I wasn't sure if I'd want to do it. Then I decided to take a look at the list of abandoned parks you provided, and some of them seem to have some potential (Santa's Village, Lake Arrowhead, for example). So yeah, I'm in. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 12:59, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Bday Happy Birthday! The Brainbox in Blue (talk) 13:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh trust me. You'll feel more adult at 17 than you will in your early twenties :3 The Brainbox in Blue (talk) 17:05, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Contest Question There's an idea I have for the contest that takes place at an abandoned hospital...before it was abandoned. So, I'm wondering, is that allowed? Or does it have to take place after the abandonment of the place? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 18:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: 666 Well, at this point, it's 668 edits. Also, at least it's not hyper-realistic. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 10:57, May 19, 2015 (UTC)